The voltron coalition issue
by evapetersson15
Summary: First the bruise he gets and then he is allergic to galran food and when the coalition peole are invited they make just that: Galran food. Keith gets sick and has to live in the infirmary for the time being, which doesnt please him the slightest. Yes i did get inspiration from My hero academia for the name: Nomu :)


The morning was dark and cold, as Keith woke up. It was 6:00 in the morning, earth time. Keith got up from bed, got dressed and headed to the training room before breakfast, as usual. He didn't want to waste precious time not being useful, because it has happened before where he had gotten hurt and unuseful to the other paladins. " That's not going to happen again!" Keith thought to himself and started his training. One hour later, Allura called for breakfast and Keith stopped the training session, walking slowly to the kitchen. " Keith, are you alright? You look terrible, and that bruise doesn't look too nice." Allura said as Keith went to sit down. It was true that he got hit in the training but it wouldn't stop him. " Coran can fix it later if you're worried..." Keith said calmly and took some food on his plate and started eating. " Does it hurt?" Hunk asked, looking worried like always. " Not right now, but it will probably do so later unless Coran can fix it," Keith said and got up, cause he had finished eating. " Guys, you should be aware that we are having guests over for a coalition. They will be staying for two nights and will be living in Keith's room due to that it is the biggest room." Corans said, getting everyone's attention. Keith didn't feel up to lending out his room without permission, so he started arguing about it. " Coran, if they will sleep in my room where do you think I should sleep then!?". Looking at Coran's facial expression he probably hadn't thought about that, and so Keith got annoyed. " Right, well I haven't gotten that far yet..." He said, seeming worried about the situation. " Look, I don't want to sleep in someone else's room either so that's out of the question!" Keith added, getting Coran on edge. " Well even if that was an option I wouldn't be able to do that, because you paladins need sleeping time and use it wisely. But you could sleep in the infirmary, there are beds there!" Coran said, looking up at Keith with a happy smile./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The other paladins agreed that it sounded like a good idea and well Keith didn't have a choice at the moment so he had to sleep their whatever the takes. " Well, let's move your stuff in there then!" Shiro said, getting up from the sofa and started walking to Keith's room. The others tagged along and soon everything that Keith owned (not much), was out of the room and moved to the infirmary where Keith would be sleeping for the two upcoming nights. " For your information, I hate infirmaries," Keith said, walking past Shiro who looked at him, confused. Half an hour later, Hunk had made him go get his bruise checked out in the infirmary, and even though he thought it was very unnecessary he couldn't reject Hunk, so he said goodnight to everyone and went to his room which was the infirmary at the moment./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" " Alright, Keith, why did you call me here, is something wrong?" Coran asked as he entered the infirmary where Keith was. " Well... I got hit during my training session and I got a bruise. Hunk wouldn't leave me alone until I got it fixed so yeah... here I am." Keith said, seeing Coran come sit down next to himself. Until a while ago his bruise hadn't hurt, but now thinking about it and knowing it existed, it had started to hurt a bit more. " I could have endured it if Hunk hadn't made me come here, so don't think I'm weak," Keith said, under his breath. " Well this is an easy fix, sit tight," Coran said, getting up and grabbing different tools. " Ok, what I am going to do is, I'm going to put this electric taser device against the bruise and then it will disappear right after," Coran said, holding up the scanner device against Keith's bruise. As the device started, Keith felt immediate pain and jerked away, grunting and trying to get the device away from himself. " Keith, did it hurt that bad?!" Coran asked, getting down next to the red paladin. " I wasn't ready, do it again..." Keith said, getting up from the floor and getting back on the chair. He didn't expect that kind of pain from such a small device, and also Coran was dealing with a bruise, was it supposed to hurt? " Ok, let's try this again..." Coran said, starting the device again. Keith once again jerked away and landed on the floor. What was wrong with him, he had a high pain tolerance but this was something else... " I- I just can't take the pain..." Keith said, weakly, as he felt his body starting to grow weaker by the second. " Should I get Shiro?" Coran asked, helping the young paladin up from the floor. What for, what's the point in getting Shiro? " I take that as a yes," Coran said and slipped out of the infirmary. Keith got back in the chair, wondering to himself why Shiro had to come here, what was he supposed to do? A while later Coran's came back with Shiro tailing him and guessing by the looks on Shiro's face he already knew what was happening. " Ok, so what do you want to do Keith, we have to get this done and I won't leave it untouched," Coran said, giving him a friendly smile. Let's just try it again, but if it doesn't work-" Keith started and Shiro finishing his sentence, " I will hold him down, for safety preoccupation..." Keith looked first at Coran who looked like he agreed to the idea and then Shiro who just looked normal. " Your joking... You wouldn't take it that far, would you?" Keith asked, looking back at Coran who looked guilty and ashamed for the idea. " We need to get it fixed, and if this idea doesn't work then we have another idea in mind," Shiro said, putting a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder. Soon after, Keith was sitting with the device against the bruise, and waiting for extreme pain to get him. " Squeeze my hand, it might work?" Shiro said, lending him a hand and Keith taking it, ready to squeeze it until it would break at the very least. " Ok, here we go..." Coran said, and the device starts again. Keith lasted a few seconds, then he jerked up from the chair, Shiro's reflexes to fast to let him fall off the chair. Shiro was trying to hold the screaming red paladin down on the chair but quickly noticed that he was failing and Keith once again landed on the floor and Coran quickly stopped the device. " I-It didn't w-work..." Keith huffed, as he was on the floor trying to get enough air into his lungs. " Well, that didn't work, so we have to go to plan C..." Coran said, looking at Shiro who was trying to calm down Keith./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" W-What is plan C, and why do you two look so suspicious?" Keith asked, getting up from the floor once more. He didn't like that they were not telling him but he soon got to know anyway, and he didn't like any bit of the plan C. " Lie down here." Coran said, motioning for him to lie down on a bed with some kind of laser pointing down on the person in that bed. " Don't worry, you won't feel this I hope..." Coran said, restraining Keith to the bed and getting a syringe out of the tray next to him. " What are you doing, let me go!" Keith shouted and he looked worryingly at Shiro who just stood there and watched not showing any sign of helping him. " Calm down, I'm going to sedate you so you won't feel any of it and the reason I restrained you is so your unconscious body cant jerk away, it can happen and I don't want us to take any risks," Coran said, getting closer with the needle. " We will be here when it's over, and I promise we are doing this to help you," Shiro said, walking next to him and put his hand against Keith's mouth so he wouldn't scream. Keith's eyes widened and he started to struggle, but as soon as he felt the prick of the needle his struggling lessened until he was asleep, and the world fell black. Half an hour later, the procedure was done and Shiro carried the young paladin in his bed and Coran clipped on an EKG, just in case. Then he and Coran left the infirmary, hoping Keith wouldn't be too mad the next day. The next morning Keith woke up very confused and didn't remember much from the day before. " Right, Coran and Shiro... Those traitors..." Keith thought and got out of bed, but something jerked him back into bed and he got confused until he noticed what it was. He took the clip off, and got up once again, leaving to eat breakfast and kill Shiro and Coran. As he entered the kitchen he noticed some new faces. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" Probably here for the coalition." Keith thought as he walked over to introduce himself. " My name is Diana, and this is Nomu. Pleased to meet you, red paladin." The woman said. " Yeah, nice to meet you too..." Keith replied as he sat down to eat his breakfast. He glared at Shiro who was sitting opposite himself and Shiro just smiled apologizingly for yesterday. Keith understood they were only trying to help him but that was overboard... " Anyway, we will be serving you our culinary dish for dinner tonight, as gratitude for letting this coalition come together," Nomu said, seeming pleased about his own planet. " We would love to taste it, can't wait!" Hunk said excitedly because he, of course, wanted to help out in the kitchen and as he loved the food it was no surprise. Everyone had a great time during breakfast, and later the paladins were training and chilling out. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Dinner is ready!" Diana said, over the intercom. Hunk was already there and the other came shortly after. " This looks great!" Shiro said as he sat down. The other paladins sat down too, but Keith hesitated. " Keith, why don't you sit down?" Pidge asked the red paladin. Keith looked pale, and seemed to despise the food just by looking at it but soon after he sat down and tried to look normal, even though the rest of the paladins noticed something was wrong. "Let us eat!" Nomu said and everyone started eating, except for Keith who was just picking in the food. " Hey, don't be disrespectful, eat something at least!" Shiro whispered to him. Keith took a bite but immediately felt like throwing up, but he didn't. Instead, he excused himself and ran to the bathroom, not noticing Shiro running after him. " Excuse him, he just had a procedure to take away a bruise. I think he just wasn't very well-rested, I'm very sorry." Allura said. Diana and Nomu looked worryingly at each other, and Allura and the others noticed. " Is there anything we should know, that's making you worried?" Allura asked, and she sat down. " No, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry about your red paladin." Nomu replied, still looking worried. " Is there anything in the food that could make any of us sick?" Pidge asked, her thoughts directly concluding that Keith is half galran. " Well, there is one ingredient that galran people can't stand, but I don't think that's the case with your red paladin, is it?" Diana asked worryingly. She noticed how the rest of the paladins looked at each other. " Oh, I see... That was the case wasn't it..." Nomu said, feeling guilt. " You didn't know, Its not your fault!" Coran said, trying not to upset anyone's mood by the recent incident. " Shiro has everything under control, but I have to take him to the infirmary so stay here, and you paladins can keep them company, or finish your dinner, I will be right back!" Coran said as he left to see how Keith was doing. Nobody spoke, and the dinner was untouched for the rest of the night./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" Keith, how are you doing?..." Shiro asked, seeing the red paladin hanging over the toilet, seeming incredibly ill. " I hate feeling sick... Cant someone fix it?" Keith asked weakly, noticing Coran coming inside the bathroom to see how he was doing. Keith couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, as he passed out, noticing Shiro and Coran calling his name, but he couldn't respond and then everything went black. " Take him to the infirmary right now, he might have difficulties breathing if we don't hurry!" Coran said, and Shiro picked up the red paladin and they ran to the infirmary. The other paladins saw how the three of them passed the dining room but couldn't do anything about it, even though they were very worried. " Don't worry, Coran and Shiro will fix him," Pidge said, stopping the two guests from leaving the room. " I hope so, I feel really bad for causing trouble for him..." Diana said, feeling Nomu's reassuring hand on her back. " Don't worry, they will take care of him..." Hunk said. In the infirmary, Coran was fixing with different things in order for Keith to get better and Shiro was trying to help but his body wouldn't move properly so all he could do was stand next to the red paladin and feel bad for him. " Don't worry, he's breathing, and I will fix and EKG and IV drip for him so he will be fine. He also needs allergy meds, because he got an allergic reaction to whatever was in the food." Coran said, fixing with the IV drip. " Here, you clip the EKG on, then you at least have something to do, to make yourself feel better." Coran continued, handing the clip over to Shiro who took it and did what he was told. Once the clip was on they noticed that Keith's heartbeat was a bit slowed down but he was still breathing so it was fine. " I will put on an oxegyn mask, just in case..." Coran said, and he put it on noticing Keith's breathing got better with an instant. " He's going to be okay, right?" Shiro asked, worried that what happened was going to traumatize his team member for the rest of his life. " Of course he will, I am going to fix him," Coran replied. " Why don't you go get some sleep, and you can come back tomorrow, he might be awake by then." Coran continued and Shiro didn't argue, so he left to his room. The other paladins had told the guest that it wasn't their fault they would try to get some sleep as well, so soon everyone except for Coran was asleep in the castle./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The next day, Coran was the first one to awake and he checked on Keith who was still asleep but he was looking much better than the day before. Shiro woke up shortly after and ran to the infirmary to check on his teammate, and was relieved that he was still asleep so he would be able to be there when he woke up. The other paladins had come to check on Keith soon after but there wasn't much to do so they left and went training, showing the guests how they train and they did that so they wouldn't be worried and also not to bore them with the situation. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" When is he going to wake up?" Shiro asked while Coran was checking over the red paladin. " He should wake up soon, but I have a feeling he won't stay in bed for long. You know how he hates feeling useless..." Coran replied. That's fact was true, Keith was the type not trying to rest when he was supposed to, so probably wouldn't stay in bed for long. " Is there anything we could do in order for him to do so then?" Shiro asked. He knew that Keith would hate them both if he restrained the boy but that was the only option. "Let's just wait until he wakes up first, he might feel sick when he does so there is a chance we might not have to do anything to make him stay in bed and rest," Shiro said, looking over Keith as he was peacefully sleeping. " We might only need to talk to him in order for him to stay in bed... If we are that lucky..." Shiro replied, giving out a worried sigh. Just as they were talking about keeping Keith, he started stirring and once he was awake Shiro was next to him making sure he wouldn't move too much. " Keith, you fainted right after we came, you have to rest." Keith already knew he was in the infirmary, he could smell the antiseptic and the other weird smells that were in the infirmary. " Why do I have these weird things on?" Keith asked, looking around and noticing the oxegyn mask on his face, the IV drip in his hand and the EKG next to him. "It's just necessary things in order for you to get better," Coran said. Keith thought to himself, he had to get out of there but he had the feeling these two would let him and Shiro would probably make sure of that. " So when am I allowed to get out of here?" Keith asked, and he noticed Shiro and Coran tense up. " Well not today, you have to stay in bed and rest. Don't even try getting out you will just end up back here with even more supervision." Shiro said, making Keith understand. " Can you take this off?" Keith asked, motioning at the IV drip, EKG and the oxegyn mask. " I'm afraid that will have to wait, you had an allergic reaction to whatever was in the food, but you will be better now. Of course, you have to stay here in order to get better." Coran said giving him a glare of non-trust. " What am I supposed to do here, I don't want to sleep..." Keith said, sitting up but he felt his whole body aching, groaning at the pain. " Do you need any pain medicine?" Shiro asked, looking at Coran so he would understand to get some even if the red paladin would despise the idea. " I'm fine! Stop worrying!" Keith shouted, glaring at Shiro who was sitting next to him. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" I take that as a yes..." Coran said, walking over to Keith's IV drip and starting to insert the medicine. " I said, I don't need it!" Keith said, trying to jerk back only finding the frame of the bed stopping him. Shiro reacted to Keiths action, walking over to him and pushing him back into a lying position, even though the red paladin was struggling Shiro still kept him down. " Keith stop moving around, you're gonna pull your IV out!" Shiro exclaimed and held Keith down in the bed. Soon the pain medicine started working but Keith still didn't stop struggling, telling Shiro to get lost and to leave him alone. " Keith, you are going to hurt yourself!" Coran said, walking over to help Shiro hold Keith still. " I don't need you to tell me I'm weak, I already know it! Now let me go!" Keith shouted. Coran couldn't let the red paladin hurt himself so he trusted Shiro to hold him down until he got to activate the restraints. Coran pressed a button on the side of the bed and within a second magic restraints were holding Keith down to the bed./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" What was that for?!" Keith asked, but he already knew the answer. He tried to get out of the bed but the restraints held and soon he noticed that it was hopeless./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" Keith, you just proved to us that we can't trust you when it comes to your own health and safety, so now you have to stay like that until tomorrow when I let you out," Coran said. " Keith just glared at the two of them and didn't say anything more. " Hey Shiro, I heard that Keith woke up, how is he?" Lance asked as he entered the infirmary. Lance stopped midway, just staring in the state Keith was in. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" I'm confused, why is he-" Lance started but Keith snapped at him and Lance just stood there. " He was struggling, this was necessary so don't worry," Coran said, trying to make Lance get out of the infirmary but the blue paladin didn't hesitate and went over to Keith. " Why won't you just let Coran fix you, you will be able to get back to us faster if you do," Lance said, getting Keith's attention. " Fine, but I can't move anyway..." Keith replied annoyed that Lance was babysitting him. " Good, see you tomorrow then!" Lance said, and he left. " Ok Keith, now its time for your allergy medicine," Coran said, getting the medicine and inserting it into Keith's IV drip. Shiro noticed how Keith was just glaring with hatred at the IV drip, and he remembered how Keith didn't like needles and felt guilty for not taking it up with Coran before this whole thing started. " Anyway Keith, I'm going to get you some lunch, are you hungry?" Shiro asked. Keith looked at him and nodded and Shiro left. " Don't worry Keith, you'll be out of here by tomorrow so it's not that long," Coran said, seeing how Keith turned to gaze at him with a cold face. " I'm back, here the food Keith, and it doesn't have anything that can make you sick so don't worry," Shiro said, as he sat down next to Keith and fixing with the food. " I can't eat it..." Keith said, looking ashamed at Shiro for needing to ask for help to eat but it was their fault anyway. " Ok, let's take this off and sit you up, shall we!" Shiro said, taking off the oxegyn mask and moving the bed into a sitting position so Keith wouldn't choke eating the food. " Here, eat up," Shiro said, feeding the red paladin. After Keith was done eating Shiro and Coran had to eat themselves so Lance came to keep Keith company, even though the red paladin was ignoring Lance. " I can always leave you alone here, but I can't, that would be mean," Lance said. Keith was just annoyed that he was there but tried being calm. " You can go, I'm going to sleep now," Keith said and Lance left. Keith didn't really fall asleep, he just wanted to be alone for some time. After some time Coran entered the infirmary with something in his hand. " I thought you maybe wanted some dessert so here," Coran said, holding up a piece of chocolate in front of Keith's face so he could take it. Keith leaned forward and took the piece of chocolate with his front teeth and felt the hard block melt in his mouth. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" Thanks..." Keith said, and Coran went over to get something. " I'm afraid you need one more dose of medicine, please be still," Coran said, inserting the medicine into the IV drip. Keith didn't argue, he could really do anything about it anyway. " I'm going to give you a sedative as well, then you don't need to worry about having trouble to fall asleep until tomorrow," Coran said. Keith tried to struggle, shouting at Coran to stop but he just came closer with the sedative and soon he had inserted it into his IV drip. Keith started to feel tired, glaring angrily at Coran as he left the infirmary, but soon he gave in and he fell asleep not feeling anything else than the sleep surges covering his body./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The next day, as Keith was waking up Coran was already there and Shiro was right behind him. " What are you doing?" Keith asked groggily, as he was still waking up from the sedative. " Last dose of medication before you get to leave," Coran said, as he inserted the medicine and Keith felt very relieved that he was finally able to leave the infirmary. " Also, I'm sorry about yesterday but you had to sleep..." Coran said and Keith just gave him a glare. Shiro pressed the button on the side of the bed and the restraints loosened. Keith was quick to sit up and take off the oxegyn mask and EKG, but when he was going to take out the IV drip, Shiro was very quick to stop him. Keith was confused and looked at them both, noticing that Coran looked at him accusingly. " You need it a bit longer..." Coran said, and Keith just gave him a really annoyed glare. " Fine, as long as I don't need to stay here any longer..." Keith said and he got up from the bed and got his clothes on. " Come on now, let's meet the others!" Shiro said and they all left the infirmary. Keith pushed the IV drip next to him as he entered the lounge, and everyone was looking at him. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" Keith, your back!" Hunk said and went to hug him being very careful not to touch the drip. " Yep, I'm finally back on my feet, and I'm never going back to the infirmary ever again!" Keith said, turning around to give Shiro and Coran a joyful glare, and they both just laughed. " Anyway, I'm supposed to take it easy, plus I need this for a bit longer so don't judge me," Keith said motioning at the IV drip next to him. " Why would we do that, you don't really have a choice," Pidge said. Keith noticed how everyone was supporting him and they went to eat breakfast together. The guests had left the day before, but they had formed an alliance with Allura so it was a success for that at least. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Let's eat!" Hunk said and everyone started eating. Keith had some trouble holding his spoon because of the IV in his hand, so Lance had to feed him, and Keith felt embarrassed. " You should be happy that I'm helping you, I could have said no..." Lance said as he gave Keith the last spoon. Keith thanked for the food and went to sit down in the lounge. He was inspecting the IV, as he heard Coran call him. Keith walked over to him, wondering what he wanted. " I want you to come with me," Coran told him and they left, walking towards the infirmary. Keith stopped just outside glaring at Coran. " I was going to take the IV out but if you don't want to then-" Coran started but before he could finish his sentence Keith walked quickly into the infirmary and sat down on one of the beds. " Just as I thought!" Corans said and laughed, grabbing a band-aid. " Ok, it might hurt a bit, ready?" Coran asked and Keith nodded. Coran pulled the needles out and Keith groaned but didn't seem annoyed, but glad that it wasn't there anymore. Coran put the band-aid on and Keith left once again. " Hey, guys... Coran took the IV drip out so I can finally move freely again!" Keith said as he entered the lounge again. " That's great!" Pidge said and motioned for him to come sit down. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" We are going to watch a movie, which one do you want to see?" Lance asked as Keith sat down. He chose a movie and they all cuddled up, leaving Keith feeling safe but a bit squeezed but finally everything was fine because he didn't have to be in the infirmary anymore and he was safe with his friends. Everything was just great./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" /spanu style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"THE END/span/u/p


End file.
